My Paper Heart
by 71star
Summary: Bella leaves Forks for Florida after Edward cheats on her and spends a year with her mom healing. In comes her White Knight in the form of Jasper Whitlock to help heal her Paper Heart.
1. Chapter 1

My Paper Heart

Chapter 1

_So bottle up old love, throw it out to sea  
>Watch it away as you cry<br>A year has passed  
>The seasons go<em>

_~All American Rejects_

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella." My mom hugged me at the check in counter of the airport.

"I'm going to miss you and Phil more, this past year has been healing." I took a deep breath.

"You've been through more than any 16 year old should ever have to have been through this past year." She squeezed my hands.

"Tell me about it. The only good thing is I'll be going back as a senior, that'll surprise a lot of people and piss off a few too." I shrugged.

"You just go back there with your head held high baby. Don't worry about Edward and Jessica. Hopefully your brother has gotten his head out of his ass as well, although it doesn't sound promising from what your dad said the other day. He's mad because you're getting a car when you get home." She shook her head.

"He doesn't realize I worked for half that car?" I asked.

"I guess your dad didn't think it was any of his business, especially since he was being such a jerk about it." My mom smiled.

"Ugh, maybe I should just stay here and take care of the house, then you don't have to sell." I hinted.

"Aw baby. It'll be OK. You're strong. You can do this. Alice is waiting with your dad at the airport and you KNOW she is excited to see you. Besides dad and me, she's the only one who knows what happened, right? So at least you've got someone to talk to if you need to." She hugged me one more time.

"Thanks mom, I love you. You too Phil." He gave me a big hug.

"Bella, I've opened an account with the money you earned and a little extra, don't argue or be proud, got it. Use it. Get a good safe car and have a great senior year and know that we're proud of you and we'll help with any college needs as well, no jobs while in school this year." He looked at me sternly.

"Yes sir." I smiled and hugged them both one more time before heading for my gate.

A few hours later I was landing at Sea Tac airport and looking for my dad, not seeing him, but I saw a huge sign saying "Welcome Home Bella" which was being held by no other than my best friend Alice.

I walked up and pulled the sign away and she screamed.

"BELLA!" she screeched, anyone in close proximity probably has bleeding ears.

"Alice!" I squeezed her tight and we stood there crying until a throat cleared.

I looked up and glared, Jasper Whitlock. One of my brothers best friends and Alice's cousin.

"What do you want Whitlock." I snapped.

"Nice to see you too Bella." He said rather nicely.

"Bella, no need to be rude." Alice slapped my arm.

"Sorry, I'm very… Nervous about being back." I sighed.

"I should have text you and told you of the change, but it was very last minute. You dad got called into work and asked if I had someone else who could bring me." She sighed.

"Because my own brother wouldn't come get me." My traitor tears started.

"I sorry." She hugged me tight.

"He'll change his mind now that you're back, just talk to him." Jasper offered.

"Thanks for the advice. But he hasn't talked to me once in the year I've been gone, except to tell me what a selfish bitch I was to leave his friend and embarrass him over something so trivial. If only he knew what his friend said and did to me. But he didn't want to hear that, he told me I was overreacting and needed to grow up. He doesn't know how much I had to grow up this past year because of everything that Edward did to me and all the pain and hurt he caused me. And Edward never once called to try and apologize for cheating, so I know he never really cared, it was all about sleeping with me." I wiped away my tears and started walking to baggage claim.

"Bella!" Jasper called out.

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know what all happened, but whatever it was Edward was obviously the asshole in the situation and Emmett is not much better. I know Alice has been miserable this past year, the only time she was happy was when she went to visit you, but she came back twice as sad. I don't know what happened, but she walked up the following Monday on school and slapped Edward across the face, leaving him stunned and her and Jessica getting into a knock down drag out in the cafeteria that day because Alice left a nice handprint on Edward's face." Jasper smiled.

"She never told me that." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty epic." Jasper hugged his cousin.

"Hey, I was standing up for my best friend." Alice smiled.

"Thanks Pixie." I smiled.

We got my bags, my boxes were due to arrive tomorrow, we didn't want them to arrive without me there, and no telling what Emmett would do to them.

"Are you girl's hungry?" Jasper asked.

"Famished. I couldn't eat before I left." I shrugged.

"Alright I know the perfect place." He smiled.

We made small talk as we drove.

"So, why are you talking to me Jasper? You're one of Emmett's and Edward's friends." I wondered.

"I know when my cousin is hurting and I believe her. They maybe my friends on the field, but out of school, we don't really hang that much anymore. It's usually Alice and I." he shrugged.

"You're not friends with Rose? On the cheer squad?" I asked.

"Nope." She popped the "p".

"Rose and Jessica are BFF's now. I don't know. And it's going to suck, you're all senior's next year, I'll still be a junior." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I had to do something with my time." I smiled sadly and had to stop myself from my old habit.

"I know. No worries, I almost feel worse for you. You'll have classes with all of them." She shivered.

"None with Emmett or Jessica, thank goodness. Maybe Rose and I know ALL with Edward, he's in all AP classes." I sighed.

"I am too Bella. I'll look out for you." He smiled and Alice beamed and bounced.

"T-Thanks." I looked down at my food like it was the best stuff in the world.

"Can I say something without sounding crazy?" Jasper asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what you did in Florida. But it worked for you. You look great, healthier.

You're not the skinny, stick girl who left. You look more… I don't know, womanly." He laughed. "I don't know how to put it, but better, just… maybe it's your mom's cooking?" he asked, and I laughed.

"Jasper, my mom couldn't cook if her life depended on it. I still cooked." I smiled.

"I started working out though, so maybe because I have muscle now?" I asked.

"That's it." He smiled.

I had to I thought to myself, I couldn't come back here looking the way I did, that's for sure.

"And your hair… it's great too. I love that you let it get so long." He blushed and looked down.

Shit! He's flirting with me. I looked up to Alice with huge eyes and she's all smiles. And I'm making a cutting motion across my neck and she's shaking her head.

She laughs and the tension is broken.

"Sorry about that, I tend to just come out and say what I mean. Um, if you need a work out partner, I go to a great gym and it's not overly crowded…" he left it hanging.

"That'd actually be great. I hadn't thought about where I was going to go once I got back home." I smiled.

"Good. Let's exchange numbers?" he asked.

"I'll be right back." Alice smiled.

We both nodded as Alice went to the bathroom.

A few seconds later I hear the voice I'd been dreading for over a year.

"Whoa! Whitlock's finally got himself a date? Someone caught your attention after Maria dumped your ass." Edward asked.

"Looks like you kept the trash after I dumped you." I stood up and faced him, I knew it was now or never and the rage on his face proved I'd been successful.

"What the fuck Whitlock. Taking my sloppy seconds?" Edward snapped.

Jasper stood up to defend me, but I stopped him.

"Really Edward? You're dating Jessica who's been with EVERYONE and you're calling ME a sloppy second? Better than dipping it in the ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFETT." I smirked and walked into Jasper's side, he wrapped his arm around my waist and wow it felt amazing we locked eyes and smiled.

"Emmett will not be happy with you Whitlock." He spat.

"And I'm not asking his permission." He stared him down. "All that matters is that Bella is happy and safe." He smiled.

"I think I will be." I wrapped my arm around him and raised an eyebrow at Edward who stormed out of the restaurant.

"What the hell did I miss?" Alice asked. "Hello?"

She snapped her fingers to get our attention, we were still staring at each other.

We told her and she was laughing.

"So are you two like a couple now?" She's smiling and bouncing as we eat, I'm now sitting beside Jasper.

"I don't know?" I look at Jasper. "It's kind of fast. I don't even know you, really." I shrugged.

"Well, we'll get to know one another." He grabbed my hand placing a kiss on it. "I feel the need to protect you. Please say yes." He smiled.

"Yes." I kissed his cheek and Alice shrieked again.

"I need to call my dad, I'll be right back." Jasper squeezed my hand and I walked right outside the door.

"_Forks PD Chief Swan how can I help you?" my dad._

"_Hey daddy!" I smiled._

"_Bells! How was your flight? I'm so sorry I couldn't get there. Did Alice get there?" he asked worried._

"_Yes, Jasper brought her." I smiled._

"_Is he being nice to you?" he demanded._

"_Yes, he's not on the Edward boat. We actually just had a run in with him." I told my dad everything. _

"_Are you sure you're ready? After everything?" he asked._

"_I do. I've been alone for over a year. And I know he was recently hurt too. I don't think Alice would be excited of she thought he was going to hurt me. He's also going to take me to his gym." I smiled at that._

"_Good. I know you've enjoyed that. It's helped you more than therapy." I smiled into the phone._

"_Yeah it really did." My voice cracking._

"_Do you think you'd tell him?" he was serious._

"_I do. But not right away. It'd have to be serious. You know?" I wiped away a tear._

"_Of course, because it'll affect your future. In big ways." He sighed._

"_Yes." I agreed._

"_OK. Get back to your friends. Did Phil give your bank information?" he asked._

"_Yes. And the house keys you sent. I've also got cash to buy stuff for my room, thanks for painting it and putting a lock on my room, it's sad I can't trust my brother. I'm going to go get a few things before we head home and we're going car shopping this weekend, right?" I asked._

"_Yes baby girl, Jake is coming with us. He missed you." My dad smiled and I groaned._

"_Dad." I whined._

"_As the mechanic." He defended himself._

"_It's going to be a brand new car." I sighed._

"_Well then for companionship." He chuckled and I groaned._

"_Love you Bells." He laughed and hung up._

I walked back in just as Jasper was paying.

"I was supposed to pay, you came to get me." I whined.

"I'm a gentleman. A woman never pays." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Bella, he won't even let me buy gum." Alice laughed.

"Do you feel like shopping? I have to buy stuff for my bedroom. Dad got it repainted, but I want all new bedding, you know?" I looked at them.

"We understand. When Maria moved, I burnt all my sheets and every shirt she ever gave me." He shrugged.

Alice and I looked at each other.

"What? I was hurt!" he defended himself. "She didn't move with her parents she moved with her boyfriend. She divorced her parents, they were never around and said it was neglect, so her new 30 year old boyfriend said he could care for her." He shrugged.

I rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." I had no idea.

"It's OK. I found out she'd been cheating on me for a few months, I made sure I got tested, even though I always used protection, you never know." He shivered.

"That I do know. You never know." I smiled sadly.

He squeezed my hand.

"Let's go shopping." Alice smiled.

We hit the Port Angeles mall and we weren't even there for half an hour and we see Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh my! Edward was telling the truth, you are back." She snarled.

"Yes I am Jessica." I smiled.

"You're fat now." She laughed.

"Oh am I? I thought this was called muscle? Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes babe. It is muscle." He ran his hand down my arm.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's finish shopping girls." Jasper pulled Alice and I along.

We walked off and laughed, they were left standing there stunned.

After 3 hours of shopping we had my new bedroom stuff and a few new outfits.

Plus plans for me to go to Alice and Jasper's family cookout this weekend.

"What kind of car do you plan on getting tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"I'm thinking of a small SUV. I think it'll be the best, safest here." I smiled.

"I agree. Do you have a price limit?" he asked.

"If it were up to my mom and Phil, they'd buy me a Volvo or Mercedes." I laughed. "But I wouldn't let them, I'm using half the money I earned while I worked in Florida." I smiled.

"That's cool." Jasper swung our entwined hands between us.

We headed home and the closer we got the more nervous I got.

"Hey, it'll be OK. We can stay with you. No worries." Alice squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks." I sighed.

We pulled up and luckily Emmett's Jeep wasn't there.

"I've got the bags, you go unlock the house." Jasper told us.

Alice and I went together, she knew how nervous I was.

I turned on the lights and breathed a sigh of relief, everything was the same, except the new TV.

I'm sure the gift certificate Phil and mom and sent him for Christmas had been put to good use, I'd have to let mom know.

Jasper came in with his hands full and followed us up the stairs.

I unlocked my room and was surprised at the sight.

It was a blank canvas, I loved my dad.

My desk, bed and rocking chair were there, but devoid of any and all reminders, I noticed he'd also gave me an addition that he didn't tell me about, I now had my own bathroom.

I walked inside, slid to the floor and cried.

I placed my hand on my stomach, a reflex from this past year and cried.

Alice comes in and wraps herself around me, crying with me.

"Are you OK?" Jasper came in and sat in front of me, wiping my tears.

"Yes, no." I cried.

"I'll put your bed together." Alice untangled herself and left us there.

"Thanks Alice." Jasper whispered.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Not really. It's still too raw." I shook my head.

"OK, I won't push. Just know I'm here if you ever want too." He held my hands.  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<p>

"I take it you didn't know about the bathroom?" he asked.

"No, I had no idea. This is a surprise." I laughed. "My dad." I shook my head.

"I'm finished." Alice popped her head in.

Jasper pulled me up and Alice had my bed made and the pictures we'd chosen hung as well.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug.

"Y'all want some pizza?" Jasper asked. "I'm starving." He patted his stomach.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll order and pay." I demanded.

"Bella." Jasper tried to argue.

"Nope, no way. You've done too much already. MY treat." I demanded.

"Fine. This time only." He smiled.

We sat at the table laughing and eat pizza, garlic knots and I'd baked cookies while we were waiting so we were munching on those too when we heard keys in the door and I stiffened.

"Whitlock! I heard you've got the hots for my sister. You've got a thing for girls who runaway." Emmett laughs and Jasper stands up.

"My life is none of your concern. And as for your sister leaving, I'm sure she had a good reason, if you were any type of big brother, you would've found out. You wouldn't have abandoned her." Jasper told him.

"You don't know shit Jasper, so don't act like you do." Emmett got in his face.

"I know that whatever she's been through, she's still hurting. So don't fuck with her, because then you're going to have to deal with me." Jasper threatened.

"Edward told me that you liked her, how long have you wanted her? It must have been for a while for you to be this protective." Emmett laughed.

"No, I can just tell she's been deeply hurt by Edward. If you can't see that in her eyes, than you're a shitty big brother." Jasper sat back down.

Emmett stomped upstairs and slammed his door.

"Sorry guys. You shouldn't have to deal with Emmett and Edward too." I shook my head.

"Hey, we're your friends. That's what friends do, help each other." Alice squeezed my hand.

"Do you need us to stay a little longer?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to shower and sleep. My dad will be home in about an hour. I know Emmett won't try anything, dad will have his ass." I smiled. "Plus my bedroom door locks." I smiled.

"You're beautiful and smart." Jasper kissed the top of my head. "Call me tomorrow after you're done car shopping?" he asked.

"Of course. Although I believe we'll be at the Rez for dinner." I smiled.

"The Rez?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know we're friends with the Blacks. Jake and I have always been friends." I shrugged.

"Will you let him know that you're taken? I know he's always had a thing for you." Jasper blushed as he asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I squeezed his hand.

They left and I practically ran to my room to try and avoid a confrontation with Emmett, which didn't work.

"So you just think you're going to come back here and once school starts you're going to accepted again?" he asked, arms folded across his chest.

"I don't care if I'm accepted or not Emmett. I've got Alice and Jasper. I don't need anyone else." I told him truthfully.

"And what if Jasper wouldn't have wanted you?" he challenged.

"Then I'd still have Alice." I shrugged.

"She's just a junior, you're going to hang out with a junior all year?" he laughed.

"I don't care. She's my best friend. I'm only a senior because I was homeschooled in Florida." I snapped.

"Oh were you too good for the schools there?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I was really sick while I was in Florida. You know nothing of what I went through while I was there, so don't pretend too." I snapped and started walking towards my room.

Emmett grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"If you'd fucking talk to me I might!" he yelled.

"Why? All you believe is the shit Edward spews! He matters more to you than your own fucking sister! You think I left because he cheated? Please! Let his dick fall off from her diseases. There's so much more you don't know." I whispered the last part and slid to the floor crying, hands on my stomach.

My dad chose that moment to come home, running upstairs.

"What the hell Emmett? She's not home one day and you're fucking bullying her!" my dad yelled.

"You're grounded. Besides sports, nothing. Hand over your phone." My dad snatched it and put it in his pocket and picked me up, carrying me into my room.

"I'm so sorry." He sat me on my bed. We heard Emmett slam his door.

"I just want to shower dad and sleep. I think I'll need one of my pills tonight though. It was a rough day." I sighed.

"OK. I'm going to talk to your brother. Get some rest." He kissed my temple and walked out.

I showered, took my pill and climbed in bed.

I heard my dad and Emmett arguing, I couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" I yelled and they both looked at me in shock. "If I brought all this about, then I'm calling mom and working something out. I can't stay here with this. I just can't." I walked back to my room and cried myself to sleep.

This was not how I expected my first day back to be.

AN:

OK… I know I've got like a bunch of stories going on and I was supposed to

Start another one before this one… BUT this one started screaming at me and they

Just WON'T be quiet… As you can tell with the 3000+ words… Don't expect that from every chapter,

It just depends on how they talk…

And NO… Emmett doesn't hate his sister forever… For all my Emmett lovers…

And lastly…

I'm dedicating this story to my friend _Laurie_… She's been great over the last few months, bouncing ideas and venting… She's a Jasper and Garrett freak… So this Jasper is for her!

Love ya Laurie! _3_

MUAH!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**My Paper Heart**

Chapter 2

It'd been two weeks since I arrived and things were still tense in the house.

Emmett was gone most of the time due to football practice and that meant Jasper was too.

Alice and I wanted to go, but Jasper asked us to stay away, due to Edward being an ass and Rose and Jessica talking shit.

Alice then had the bright idea that we should spend the last couple of week's clothes shopping, getting me ready for Forks winter. I reluctantly agreed and let her torture me with a day trip to Port Angeles and then a weekend trip with her mom to Seattle.

I had an entire new wardrobe for back to school and a new haircut to go with it, not too much off though, Jasper enjoyed running his fingers through it and I enjoyed when he did it.

Alice and Jasper were due to come over tonight and hang out since dad had the night shift, Alice was spending the night, because I knew Emmett would be home. Dad had lifted some of his restriction, but not all of it, just enough so we weren't stuck at home together all the time. The night's dad worked the late shift, Emmett was allowed to go out with his friends, but had to be home by 11:00pm, and his friends could stay, but had to be gone by midnight.

Tonight was the first test of this policy, to say I was less than thrilled would be an understatement.

I made dinner for Alice and Jasper, we had fajitas and virgin margarita's they were in heaven, we cleaned up and were watching a movie when Emmett and his friends came home.

Emmett, Rose and Edward to be exact.

"Do they always have to be here?" Emmett snapped.

"They're my friends, so yes." I said calmly.

"Well, we want to watch the movie we brought." Emmett walked over to the DVD player and stopped ours.

"What the hell?" I stood up.

"You don't own the house Bella." Emmett snapped.

"Come on Bella, we can just watch it in your room." Jasper grabbed my hand.

"That's not the point. That point is Emmett thinking he can run me out of my own home. He wants me to go running back to Florida, well it's not going to happen. I'm better, I'm healed." I shouted.

"Bella, come on." Alice tried to calm me.

"No Alice, maybe it needs to be said. Maybe they need to find out." I let out a shuddering breath.

Jasper tried to wrap his arms around me and I shrugged him off.

"No, I need to do this on my own, you might want to have a seat or leave." I look at him with tears rolling down my face and Alice at my side.

"You're always such a drama queen." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose you don't even belong in this fucking conversation, why are you still here?" I asked.

"She's my girlfriend, she has just as much right as Jasper or Alice." Emmett snapped.

"Alice? Please, Alice knows exactly what happened and why I went. Did you ever stop and think that's why she changed so much after I left? No, no you wouldn't because all you cared about was what happened to your precious Edward. You only cared that I 'broke his heart', broke his heart so much that he dumped ME, to go and fuck Jessica. That's a REAL broken heart. Give me a break! You didn't even think or care about your baby sister's broken heart or how bad she was freaking out when she found out she was pregnant." I stopped and let that sink in and broke into tears.

I was sobbing and felt Alice wrap herself around me, again.

I took a deep breath and continued, my hand on my stomach.

When I told dad, he didn't freak, he suggested we call mom and talk to her.

She offered the Florida solution, so I did online school. I was going to give the baby up for adoption, but I had a really difficult pregnancy, the doctor said due to my size and stress levels, that why I lost the baby at three months. I couldn't come home though, I got really sick and depressed. Alice came to see me, she helped me through it, but then she had to come back here and there was no one here for her. You didn't even care what the fuck was going on with me! Not once did you ask what was going on with your sister when dad would take trips out to see me, instead opting to stay with your precious Edward! If I didn't know you were fucking Rose, I'd think you were fucking Edward!" I slid down the wall and cried, my hand on my stomach. Crying for my unborn child. For my missed time with my stupid ass brother whom I still loved, but was so wrapped up in his friends that he couldn't see how much his little sister needed him.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Emmett asked.

I nodded into his chest.

"I need to take care of something, I'm sitting you with Alice on the couch. OK?" he asked and I just nodded again through my tears.

"You, I can't believe that I out up with your shit for all these years and then to find out you knocked up my sister!" Emmett was shouting at Edward.

"Hey, I didn't know man. She never told me either." Edward tried to defend himself.

"Why would she? You royally screwed her over." Emmett yelled.

"Oh give me a break! You're going to act like your sister is the innocent here? You've been talking shit about her for a year and now everything is OK?" Edward laughed.

"Because I thought she left over you just fucking Jess. I thought she was being stupid. I didn't realize that you'd gotten her pregnant. Had I'd know that you'd been sleeping with my sister, I'd have kicked your ass sooner." Emmett landed a punch on Edward's face and that's all it took for those two to go at it.

Thankfully it moved outside rapidly and Rose ran out after them.

I sat on the couch crying in Alice's arms before I realized that Jasper wasn't around.

"Alice, where did Jasper go?" I asked while trying to calm done.

"He needed to process what you had said. That was a lot for him." She smiled sadly.

"Go to him please. You can answer any questions he has. I'll be fine, promise." I wiped my tears.

"Bella…" Alice hesitated.

"Seriously." I told her and she called Jasper to come get her. I'm guessing they argued about it for a few minutes, but he finally agreed.

I waited with her outside and walked with her to the car.

I walked to his window and waited for him to roll it down, he just stared straight ahead, red rimmed eyes, and then I walked to Alice's side and hugged her. "Remember what I said, anything he wants to know." I looked in the car to him.

I watched them drive away, tears streaming down my face.

I ran up to my room, locking my door and running a hot shower so I could cry in peace. And cry I did until the water ran cold.

I then got out and dried off, slipping into my pajamas and crawling into bed.

I awoke to my phone ringing.

_Alice._

"Hey, can we go out to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, give me about twenty minutes." I said and crawled out of bed to get dressed, throwing my hair in a ponytail.

I drove up to Alice's in my Metallic Blue LR2, I wasn't going to get something so expensive, but when thinking about the snow and the slush and my accident prone self, I called Phil and asked if I could get this and he was delighted I'd decided on something better and told he'd foot the entire bill. I tried to argue, but he wouldn't have it. I gave in and got what I wanted and loved it.

I honked my horn and Alice came running out, hoping in and smiling.

"So, how did the talk go?" I asked.

"He wouldn't talk to me. Said he needed to work it through on his own and talk to you and only you." She shrugged.

"Great. That sounds ominous." I sighed.

"Just relax. Let's eat breakfast and go get a mani/pedi. School registration is in two days, we want to look good, right?" She smiled.

"Right!" I tried to smile a genuine smile.

We had our girl's day and that night I spent with Emmett.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"It'll take some time, but yeah. You're my brother and I love you." I smiled.

"Good. I feel like a complete ass." He sighed.

"I'm just glad you finally stood up to Edward. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted you to step up and protect me when he broke my heart." I shrugged. "I think that hurt just as bad as losing the baby did. Because I lost my brother, my protector." I started crying.

Emmett came over to my chair and wrapped me in a hug and whispered I'm sorry over and over.

We talked some more and I told him I forgave him, but Rose was a different story, she still wasn't talking to me.

"I'm still trying to get through to her. She and Jess have become best friends and she's pissed at me now because I punched Edward." He shook his head.

It was registration day.

Alice told me she was riding with Jasper and would meet me there.

Emmett decided to ride with me, since Rose said she was going with Jess and Edward.

I dressed in an outfit mom had bought for me when we'd went shopping before I left.

It was a jacquard print shorts, with a hot pink cowl neck halter top and heels, leaving my hair down in soft natural waves and light make-up. I felt very powerful in this outfit and had this in mind for registration day all along, not knowing if I'd run into any of my past before this day. I wanted to show them that they would NOT intimidate me, I was bigger than them and I would not let them ruin my life.

I walked down stairs and Emmett was sitting at the kitchen table texting someone.

Looking up he about choked.

"What in the hell are you NOT wearing?" he asked.

"Mom helped pick it out." I shrugged.

"Well there's the problem. Mom would want to borrow it he laughed. I'm going to have to beat the guys off of you. Shit sis! You do realize that Mike is STILL going to try and ask you out, right?" he sighed.

"UGH! He's still around." I shook my head.

"Uh, yeah. He's a senior." He laughed.

"Great. Another reason for Jess to hate me." I shrugged.

"You've got Jasper." He assured me.

"Not so sure about that." I sighed.

"Give him time. That was a lot to take in. You were pregnant, you lost it…." He let it hang there.

"I guess. I have a hard time letting people back in, I spent a year basically closed off." I told him honestly.

"You need to fill me in on your life in Florida later, OK. I want to understand." He rubbed my shoulders. "You ready?" I nodded and we headed out to my car.

Arriving at school, everyone was looking at my car. Usually it was Edward's car everyone was staring at, I didn't even think about that.

"Shit, Em. They're all staring." I said frustrated.

"It's OK. You get out and hold your head high." He smiled brightly at me.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my angel wing necklace mom and Phil had bought me in remembrance of losing my baby and got out with Emmett.

We walked inside and everyone seemed to stop and stare.

"Bella! You're back." Angela, one of the quiet girls like me said.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled and offered her a small hug, Ben walked up and took her hand. "Come on Ang." He gave me a look.

"Nice to see you too Ben!" I spat his name, he was one of Edward's friends. Angela waved and walked away.

I sighed "Have they all went to the dark side?" I asked.

"Here comes Mike." Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, looking _HOT! _Florida did you good." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Before Emmett or I could do anything about it, Mike was sailing across the floor.

"Hands off my girl." Jasper snarled in Mike's face. "Don't touch her again."

He then walked over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Can we talk after this? We need to talk." He had his head buried in my hair.

"Yes." I whispered and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He kissed me a little more forcefully and led me to enrolment.

We enrolled and noticed we had P.E., English and lunch together.

"It's a start, at least you're not stuck alone with Edward in every class." He smiled.

"This is true." I sighed.

"Oh and um, don't freak when you see him today." He grinned.

"What did you do Jasper?" I asked.

"I taught him a lesson." He stated matter of factly, showing me his knuckles.

"Shit, are you OK?" I asked grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Fine." He pulled me towards him. "But I won't be if you keep dressing like this." He shook his head.

"Hey, where is Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, she is off with Riley. He grew some balls and asked her out." He laughed.

"Riley? Wow. I'm surprised, I thought he'd remain neutral, he seems like a wuss." I giggled.

"He is a wuss. But if anyone can shape him up its Alice." Jasper shrugged.

"C'mon, let's find Emmett so we can get out of here." I pulled Jasper down the hall.

I heard him before I saw him. Yelling with Rose.

"Em, come on." I nodded.

"You two go. We've got to work this out." He nodded his head between the two of them.

I gave Rose the stink eye "Don't hurt my brother because of Edward, Emmett is the much better choice. You used to me smart Rose, what happened?" I shook my head and walked away with Jasper.

AN:

OK…

Chapter at a close…

They made up in this chapter… Which was going to happen in the next chapter, but worked great with Mike putting his arm around her…

Jasper is quite possessive of our Bella… But not in a crazy way… Just b/c she was hurt so badly… He FEELS the need to protect her…

Jasper's POV of his thoughts from learning she was pregnant and losing it… To him beating the shit out of Edward…Then we'll have their talk… :0)

How you enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**My Paper Heart **

**JPOV**

After thinking over Bella's story, I had to get out of here and hit someone, something.

I was pissed beyond belief.

Not at Bella, never at Bella, at Edward, YES!

At my cousin, a little. But, not really. I couldn't explain it. I wasn't really close to Bella before she'd left, I was friends with Emmett, yeah but I'd never really hung around his sister but to say 'hello' and when she was on Edward's arm at a party.

Edward, I needed to find him. I drove to Jess' house. I knew he'd be there fucking her nine ways to Sunday. That's all he did when he wasn't playing ball or hanging with his family. That girl was gross. If he wasn't crazy he was going to be a daddy again and this crazy girl wouldn't run. She was a gold digger and mommy and daddy Cullen would freak the fuck out.

Pulling up to Jess' house I knock on the door.

"Jasper, you wise up and leave Skankella?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Edward." I asked calmly so she'd get him.

"Yeah, hold on." She smiled.

"Eddie. One of your friends is here." She smiled at me.

"It's kind of private. Do you mind?" I asked smiling and winking.

"Sure sweetie, come in when you're done." She smiled and I just smiled.

Edward walked to the door in basketball shorts, I'd been flexing my fist the entire time, I was wound up.

"Hey Jazz, what's up? Bella not put out?" he ask taking a drag from a cigarette.

"You're a sorry motherfucker!" I said deadly low and hauled off and punched him.

He grabbed his nose screaming, looking at all the blood.

"The fuck?" he asked.

"Stay away from Bella." I growled.

"I don't want her! She fucking left me and killed my unborn child!" he yelled.

I saw red and beat the shit out of him even more.

"Don't you even blame her for that! It was all the stress from you!" I yelled at him as we fought.

I landed on last punch before I walked away.

Jess never even coming back outside to see what we were yelling about.

She's such a waste of space.

"Jasper! What happened?" Alice asked as I walked into her house.

"I beat the shit out of Edward." I told her what happened and what he said.

"Shit. He's going to have that spread around school by Monday." Alice sighed.

"I know, I need to talk to Bella and let her know. Registration is tomorrow." I shook my head.

"She'll be there. I'll get her there. She needs to know what Edward might spread though before school starts." Alice groaned.

"We'll work it out." I sighed.

Alice fixed me up and I went home, falling into a restless sleep.

I saw Mike with his arm around her and went ballistic.

We had three classes together so she didn't have all of them alone with Edward and she had one class with Alice, so that was one more, she'd only have three alone with him. Hopefully she'd make friends fast.

Bella came over the next day to Alice's so we could talk.

"Babe, there's some bad things that might be going around about you come Monday." I told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"They're planning on spreading the rumor about your pregnancy." Alice soothed her.

"What? Why would Edward do that? It affects him too." She started pacing.

"Because he can make you look like the bad person for leaving and not telling him." I sighed.

"But I'm NOT!" she screamed. "He left me first." She was crying. "I should of never came back." She sobbed.

"Shhhh… We'll fix this." I caressed her back and Alice shot me a look.

"How? How are you going to fix this?" Bella asked.

"We'll find a way." I promised.

AN:

Sorry this a short chapter…

Ended it here…

It'll pick up with back to school and dealing with the rumors…

:0)

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday!

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**My Paper Heart **

Chapter 4

Waking up and getting ready for school was not something I was looking forward to, today.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all going to stand by me after finding out Edward's plan and my dad upon learning Edward's plan as well had a meeting with his parents but it wasn't until Wednesday as they all had conflicting schedules. So I was depending on my brother and friends to get me through this.

Opening my closet I looked through for something comfortable, yet nice. After all it was the first day of school.

I settled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a red scarf, black leather boots and a black leather jacket, Jasper said we were taking his motorcycle today.

I headed downstairs and Emmett was already eating.

"Hey, you ready for today?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to deal with these people." I sighed.

There was a knock at the door and I motioned I'd get it.

"Rose!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I need to talk you two." She sighed.

"Come in." I ushered her into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Emmett bristled.

"Edward and Jess are planning on not only spreading the rumors, but trying to spray you with red dye or dump something on you at lunch. After I heard what you went through, I've been struggling." She looked to Emmett. "I'm pregnant." She cried.

"I'll leave you two alone." I grabbed my poptart and walked out onto the porch.

Jasper pulled up a few minutes later.

"You ready?" he smiled.

"As I'll ever be. Riley picking up Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. She was freaking out over what to wear." He laughed.

"How do you know?" I laughed with him.

"Because she called me five times asking what his favorite color was, was he a boob or butt man. I want to bleach my brain." He groaned.

"Well it's got to be better than what's going down in my house." I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be all over school soon. Let's go, we've got paint to dodge." I sighed.

He quirked and eye at me and I told him I'd explain once we were at school.

Once we pulled up at school I explained everything and a few minutes later Rose and Emmett pulled in behind us.

"Everything OK?" I looked between them.

"It will be." Emmett smiled. "She's got something to say."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have took Edward's side. I was your friend first and I should have stayed your friend. I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly.

"I'm here for you Rose." I hugged her back.

"Thank you." She cried.

We all walked into school together with Edward and Jessica staring daggers at Rose.

"Just so you know Edward. My dad knows what you have planned and has a meeting scheduled with your parents. So go ahead and do or say what you want, but be warned. Your parents are going to find out about it and charges will be pressed. Jessica, your parents will be finding out as well and if it happens on school property, you'll be expelled, bye-bye senior year." I smirked and we all walked away.

"You're nothing but a whore Bella Swan!" Jessica yelled.

"No Jessica, you're the whore. You're the one who slept with my boyfriend. Then again, he wasn't much of a boyfriend if he slept with you in the first place. And I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't cheating on you, watch your back." I smiled at her and walked away.

I went about my day, Edward being in all my classes and trying to talk to me, befriend me.

"Bella, please can we talk." He sighed in the only class we had without any of the others.

"No. I have nothing to say to you." I snapped.

"Oh, so you can kill my baby, but you can't talk to me!" he yells.

I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"I did no such thing Edward. If you're trying to make me look like the bad person here, give it up. I lost the baby do to stress, plain and simple! I was young!" I snapped back.

"Oh so that's what they call abortion now?" he laughed.

The teacher walked in at the time.

"Mr. Cullen!" he snapped. "You'll see me after class and you'll sit to the front and leave Ms. Swan alone." He nodded towards me.

I took my seat in the back of the class and tried to keep my mind off of Edward and the looks people kept giving me, by the time class was over, I was so ready for lunch.

I met Rose, Jasper and Emmett by the cafeteria.

"Where are Riley and Alice?" I asked.

"Inside, they got the table already." Rose smiled and I nodded.

"You OK?" Jasper asked.

"No. I had words with Edward last period. He had to stay with the teacher.

"Good, I'm sure he deserved it." My brother shook his head.

"Uh, yeah. He's been trying to act nice all morning, but I knew where it was going." I shrugged.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, Edward just stared me down.

His parents brought him over on Wednesday for the talk and we all had to be present.

I was quite uncomfortable, but dad explained it might be easier.

He did all the talking to make it easier for me.

He told then the entire story.

Esme was crying by the end and asked if she could hug me.

I nodded yes.

"Bella, why didn't you come to us." Carlisle asked. "I'm a doctor, I could've helped you." He sighed.

"I was scared. Edward was mean and cruel to mean when he broke up with me. I didn't think you'd want me around either." Tears rolled down my face.

"We're so sorry Bella. Edward you should be ashamed of yourself. As of this point and time, you're grounded from everything that doesn't have to do with school. No Jessica, no parties, no nothing." Carlisle snapped.

"What! That's not fair! All this because she lost a fucking baby! We don't even know if it was mine!" he yelled.

"Edward Anthony!" Esme scolded. "Do you want to lose your car too?" she snapped.

"No." he crossed his arms.

"Then that's enough." Carlisle finished.

"Carlisle, Esme. Thank you for coming over and hearing me out. This was very hard on Bella and our family as you can imagine." My dad sighed.

"If there's anything you need going forward, please don't hesitate." Carlisle assured us.

"Thank you Carlisle." My dad shook hands with him and they both hugged me before leaving.

Emmett and Jasper came downstairs as soon as they were all gone.

"You OK?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he shouldn't bother me anymore." I smiled.

"Good." Jasper kissed me. "I've got to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." After a mini make out session on the front porch we broke apart and said our goodbyes.

I walk inside to see Emmett and my dad in a heated discussion.

I guess he's telling dad his 'good news'.

I sneak up to my room to avoid any more drama for the night, if I can help it.

I fall into a peaceful sleep.

AN:

What do you think about Carlisle and Esme?

Think Edward learned his lesson?

Happy for Em and Rose?

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**My Paper Heart**

Chapter 5

Several weeks have passed since the sit down with the Cullen's and Edward treats me like the plague, for which I'm grateful. But I know it's a ticking time bomb.

It's been nice not having Jessica here, with her being gone Edward doesn't really have anyone egging him on so he keeps quiet and just stares me down.

"What's his problem today?" Jasper snapped as we sat down for lunch.

"I don't know. He's been smirking at me all day." I shivered.

"Just ignore him sis. He's trying to get to you, don't let him." He shook his head.

"That's easy for you to say Emmett. He's not staring you down and he didn't cause you physical or mental anguish." Rose snapped.

Rose had become my ally over the couple of weeks. We'd began to bond over all things baby and I was quite envious of her if I do say so myself, but I held it in and reminded myself that things happened for a reason and that I'd have my chance for a family later on in the future, right now I'd be happy to be the best aunt I could be.

"Earth to Bella." Rose laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed." I sighed.

"It's OK." she smiled. "I asked if you were ready for our weekend I Seattle." She laughed.

"Oh, that's right." I groaned.

"Hey! It'll be fun." She promised.

"I guess I could use some girl time." I shrugged.

"Yes, and I need it too." She nodded.

"You two better take care of each other." Emmett pointed at us. "You're the two most important people in my life. Three if you count the one Rosie is carrying." Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Ugh! When did you get so mushy?" I groaned.

"I've always been mushy. You just didn't get to witness it." He laughed.

Jasper was pretty quiet most of lunch, so I let him be.

We walked to class and he kissed me at the door.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." He gave me another quick kiss before the bell rang.

That night at dinner I talked with Emmett about Jasper's strange behavior.

"He's worried about Edward. He thinks he's going to try something out of the blue and doesn't want you going off to Seattle this weekend. So he's pissed at me because I'm on board with it." He sighed.

"But you two will be here to keep an eye on Edward." I stated.

"That's what I told him." Emmett raised his hands.

"You have a game Friday night, right? So he can't skip out on that." I reasoned.

"Exactly. It's a big game." He shrugged. "He'll notice you two aren't there and wonder where you are, someone is bound to talk." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm the only one he wants to hurt and if he does hurt me, he will face consequences. Even his parents said that." I shrugged.

"Somehow I don't think he cares." Emmett looked at me sadly.

Jasper remained moody the rest of the week and Rose told me to just ignore him.

Friday afternoon had us kissing the boys goodbye at the locker rooms since they had a brief meeting before going home.

Emmett and Rose were on the opposite side whispering about the baby, I'm sure. He was discreetly touching he stomach.

Jasper and I had said our quick goodbye, because of his moodiness and I was standing there holding back tears.

As I was getting ready to turn and walk to Rose's car to wait for her I smacked into someone's chest.

Looking up, I hear the all too familiar chuckle of Edward Cullen.

"Going somewhere?" he smiled.

"Yes, away from you." I snapped and walked away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him "Don't think you escape to Seattle and I wouldn't find out." He whispered in my ear.

"Get off of her!" Jasper appeared out of nowhere and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey, just letting her know she can't go anywhere that I won't find out." Edward smiled and Jasper punched him.

Emmett came running over and pulling Jasper off, just as the coaches came out.

"Whitlock, Swan, Cullen… Office now. Ms. Swan and Ms. Hale… You too!" they shouted.

They walked us to the principle.

"You need to call my dad and the Cullen's before anyone talks and Edward left marks on me, we need pictures please." I stated.

"Ms. Swan you're in no place to be demanding anything." Principle Michaels stated.

I pulled up my shirt sleeve and showed my quickly forming bruise.

"Now, call my father! The CHIEF of Police." I snapped.

Emmett and Jasper sat with a shit eating grin on their faces as Edward sat nervously bouncing his leg.

AN:

Sorry I left it here…

Next chapter will start out with a VERY P.O.

Chief of POLICE… :0)

Reivews=Love


End file.
